Betting for a Kiss
by ThunderDevil
Summary: The first to get them crush to give them a kiss wins the right to be called king. This is my first Multi Chap. Puzzleshipping, Puppyshipping, Tendershipping, Bronzeshipping aslo Anzu/Tea bashing later on. M for later lemon chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**HuntforNemo: Here we are again.**

**Jou: Great is it us again.**

**HuntforNemo: Not just you but also my other favourite shippings.**

**Yugi: Our turn to shine.**

**Yami: HuntforNemo owns nothing apart for the plot and her imagination.**

**HuntforNemo: Yes and btw this is my first multi chap.**

**...**

It was early in the morning and the classroom was noisy with people greeting each other and talking about their nights. The door opened and in walked two boys. All the girls in the room fell silent and watched the two. The boys walked over to their desks and sat down, not watching to be bothered.

"I hate it when they stare" One said

"Amen to that brother" the other said. He had put his head on the desk, almost falling asleep.

Yami and Atem twin brothers with the same gravity defying hair and crimson eyes. Atem had a slight tan while Yami did not.

"Looks like they're not here yet" Yami said, looking around the classroom.

"Who are you looking for" said a voice for behind them. The voice belonged to their cousin Seto Kaiba, known for his cold stares.

"Nobody..." Yami said. Still looking around. "Ah" Yami said "they have arrived."

Atems head shot up when he heard his brothers words. They watched as two boys who looked like Yami and Atem entered the room and walked to their seats. Both the boys had the same hair as Yami and Atem.

"Ah figures" Kaiba said. As he watched his cousins stare at the boys.

Yami and Atem where to busy staring at the boys to notice shadows looming over them. With a loud thud both boys were on the floor, pinned down.

"That will teach you not to let your guard down" Two voices said.

"Ha Ha...Now if you kindly GET OFF ME" Atem said.

"HAHAHA...we win this round." One of the boys said. He was Bakura, he had white hair and a ...rough look to him.

" Yes but I wish it could be more interesting" the other one said. He was Marik, He had spikey light blonde hair. He was tanned and people described him as a psycho.

"Oh how so?" Kaiba said.

"I got an idea!" Bakura said while grinning .

"Well spit it out" Yami said getting up off the floor so he could sit back in his seat.

"Well we each have a _secret_ crush...right?" Bakura started.

"Yes ...but what's that got to do with anything." Atem questioned.

"Well...We could have a little...bet!" His face was giving a evil smirk. "The first to get **them** to kiss** you **wins."

"What will the winner get?" Kaiba asked.

"Well you get your love returned and...the winner gets to be known as king of all and the losers have to do anything the king says."

"DEAL!" All four boys shouted at once, everyone in the classroom had turned their heads to the five boys at the back. To say the least the boys were embarrassed.

All through class only Kaiba was the one who could really concentrate , the rest sat there thinking on who to get their crushes to notice them.

When the bell rang for lunch, the group of boys split up to find their crushes.

...

Yami was running down the corridor, thinking of someway of befriending his crush. He was deep in thought when *bang* he ran into someone.

"I am so sorry I was lost in thought and didn't see where I was going and..." Yami said. He was startled to find out who he ran into. It was his crush Yugi Moto.

"It's fine I wasn't paying attention either."Yugi said.

"At least let me make it up to you...Let me buy you a drink."

"Really I'm fine." Yugi stated.

"I will take no for an answer and by the way I'm Yami ."

"Yugi ...Nice to meet you" Yugi said a slight blush across his face.

The two boys walked down the corridor, there was a silence between them. They continued walking until they came across a vending machine.

"So what drink do you want?" Yami asked.

"Strawberry milk please it's my favourite" Yugi said, a large smile on his face. His amethyst eyes sparkling.

"Hey mine too, looks like we got something in common." Yami chuckled.

"Looks like we do" Yugi said, still with a huge smile on his face. "Oh no sorry Yami I gotta go find my friends we were meant to have lunch together. I'll talk to you later though. See ya." And with that Yugi left.

_"Well that turned out great... I wondered who the others went"_Yami thought. _"Guess I'll go find out."_

Yami left to go find his brother and his friends. He didn't find them until them until the bell rang for the end of lunch. He saw his brother head on his desk, Kaiba with an aura of I will kill you and Marik and Bakura looking more than annoyed. He decided to ask after school to find out what happened.

After classes had finished for today Yami went up to his brother and friends and asked what happened.

"I never got a chance to talk to Heba..." Atem said. slumping down on his chair.

"I think Ryo and Malik are scared of us..." Bakura and Marik both said. It was clear to see they were hurt.

"Granted we did glare at them all of lunch.." Bakura mumbled.

"I think Jou hates me..." Kaiba said almost sounding sorry. "Didn't me to call him a mutt. It just kinda slipped out."

"Well I think Yugi and I gave became friends" Yami said.

"Yami..."Atem said. "You got ten seconds to run... or else"

Yami bolted out of the class room and out of school followed closely by the other four.

...

"Hey you guys" Yugi said. Heba, Jou, Malik and Ryo turned round to face there friend.

"What is it Yugi?" Heba asked.

"Do you guys have the feeling that are lives are gonna change?"

"Now that you mention it...I do but why?" Ryo questioned.

"Don't know but it kinda feels exciting" Malik said.

The group of friends walked down the street, laughing, wondering what is going to happen.

...

**HuntforNemo: I had trouble writing this I didn't know how to start.**

**Bakura: Oh shut up and on with the next chapter slave.**

**Ryo: She is not you slave, now be nice.**

**HuntforNemo: Don't worry I have nothing planned for the next chapter.**

**Ryo: Okay Bakura, get her to write another chapter.**

**Bakura: Excellent *evil grins* **

**HuntforNemo: Please review and rate nice the next chapter will be up shortly.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HuntforNemo: I am back again and fast too, don't you think.**

**Atem: Oh you thought of ideas.**

**HuntforNemo: Yup and I am gonna make some friends.**

**Yami: By friends you mean.**

**HuntforNemo: Yup. I am gonna let my imagination take over.**

**Atem and Yami: For the love of Ra.**

**Mokuba: She does not own Yugioh Only the plot of this story.**

...

Heba and Yugi were walking to school like normal. They were talking about the movie they saw last night.

"HEY YUGI" A voice behind them yelled. "WAIT UP!"

"Oh hey Yami, what's up?" Yugi asked a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Nothing much, I want to thank you for your company at lunch yesterday" Yami cheered."Oh... this is my twin brother Atem."

"Nice to meet you this is my twin Heba."

"Hey" Heba said. "It's nice to meet you Atem, Yami..." Heba said, not really paying attention.

"Same here, I am sure we can become great friends." Atem replied. _"YES! first contact" _Atem thought.

Yugi and Yami were walking in front talking about so many different things, Heba and Atem couldn't keep track. They decided it was best not to listen in on their conversation. Atem wanted so badly to strike up and conversation but didn't know how.

"So what do you like to do in your free time Atem?" Heba asked. As if he knew what Atem was thinking.

"Normal things... I like hanging out with my friends." He replied "As any teenager would I suppose..."

"Yes I guess your right there..."

_"Damn think of something interesting... That might work..."_ Atem thought. "I have always had a interest in ancient Egypt."

Heba eyes widened "So have I." He cheered. "It's always been a dream of mine to go to Egypt when I'm older and find tombs, waiting to be explored."

Atem chuckled at how amazing Heba was. He wanted to kiss him right where he stood. Knowing that would ruin his new found friendship, he stopped himself. Yami and Yugi looked back and saw how well their brothers got on. So they walked ahead.

"So Heba, if you're interested would you want to come to the Egyptian Museum with me on Sunday? I got a spare ticket coz no-one wanted to come with me." Atem asked.

Hebas face lit up he had always wanted to go but no-one else would go with him and he didn't want to go alone. "That sounds awesome, I'd love to go!" exclaimed Heba. "Thank you."

"No problem but we should get to school. If you haven't noticed we've been left behind."

Atem and Heba started a mad dash to school. Atem was impressed that the Heba could keep up with him. They just made it before the bell rang. They walked into class and saw Yami and Yugi still chatting away, Seto still looking pissed and Marik and Bakura still annoyed. Everyone clambered to their seats when the teacher walked in.

Through the class Yami and Yugi were passing notes to each other likewise with Atem and Heba. This continued until they had to leave as they had separate classes.

Atem and Yami sighed all through the class which annoyed Bakura to no end.

At lunch Bakura and Marik wanted to sort things out with Malik and Ryo. While Yami, Atem and Kaiba Bakura found Ryo pretty easily, leaving Marik to find Malik. Bakura led Ryo outside by saying, there was something important they had to discuss.

"I'm sorry for glarin at you yesterday, I didn't mean to it was a natural reaction so to speak." Bakura said. Not wanting Ryo to see his faint blush that was appearing.

" Okay...I can forgive you but why were you glaring in the first place?" Ryo questioned.

"Well because I wanted to be your friend and I didn't know what to do, so I kinda glared at you..."

"You wanted to be friends with me but why?" Ryo asked a little shocked.

"What do you mean why?"

"Well arn't you one of the five most popular at our school?"

" I am?... Anyway ...doesn't matter I want to be your friend, is that so bad?..." Bakura asked, anger rising in his voice.

"I guess you right... " Ryo thought about it a little more before answering . "Sure I see no harm in becoming you friend."

After that Ryo and Bakura went to find there other friends Marik and Malik. Marik on the other hand was annoyed when he couldn't find Malik anywhere, when all of a sudden soaking wet cheerleaders ran past him. He couldn't help himself laughing at the scene , he had to know who done it.

He walked down the corridor to where the cheerleaders had run from. He noticed Malik walking away from the scene carrying buckets. The look on his face said he was content of what had just done. Marik found a new respect for him.

"HEY!" Marik yelled. This made Malik jump and drop the buckets. "That was brilliant, I never saw the cheerleaders so made!"

"Thanks, now can you help pick up the buckets, I'm not done yet." Malik said, face full of mischief.

"Ohh I wanna help, I wanna help!" Marik cheered.

"Sure pick up a bucket and fill it with anything, I'm heading to book club!" Malik said almost laughing.

"No you're not get to class NOW!" A voice behind them boomed. It was Miss Yamamoto and a group of very angry cheerleaders. "And I look forward to seeing you in detention."

"WHAT?!" Yelled Marik and Malik.

"No excuses, Now excuse me." She said and walked away with the cheerleader hot on her tail.

Marik and Malik both stared until they turned a corner and burst out laughing.

"Sorry for dragging you into this" Malik said, still laughing almost harder.

"No bother, it's just too funny not to laugh at." Marik replied. "We should go, before she comes back... Before I forget the names Marik."

" My names Malik and yeah we should get to class." And with that they left for class.

When Marik got back to his class he saw Yami and Atem looking proud of themselves, Bakura with a grin that shouted out victory is mine and Kaiba with a black eye.

"Wow what happened to you." Marik said , holding in a laugh. Yami, Atem and Bakura snapped out of their 'trances' to look at Kaiba.

"I got in a fight what's the big deal?" Kaiba snapped.

"Ohh do tell Kaiba." They all said.

"Argh fine." Kaiba sighed

_Flash back to lunch._

_"Damn why is looking for the pup so hard"_ Kaiba thought. He kept walking until bang he walked into someone. "Sorry didn't watch where I was go- Oh it's just you mutt."

"Damn it Moneybags the names not Mutt it's Jounouchi or Jou." Jou snapped, His dirty blonde hair covering his honey coloured eyes.

"I can say the same 'Jou', the name is Seto Kaiba. You can call me Kaiba or Master." Kaiba said.

"WHAT?" Jou yelled. "I think you have something's wrong in ya head."

"Nothing's wrong with my head, if you follow my logic a dog should have a master."

Jou stood there fists clenched "I ain't a DOG moneybags!" Jou snapped.

"Could of fooled me." Kaiba said. _"Damn what am I doing? Damn pride. I'M SORRY." _Kaiba thought.

He was to deep in thought, when Jou had pulled up his fist and punch Kaiba hard in the stomach. He was thrown out of his thoughts and into a wall. Without thinking Kaiba punched Jou back and now a fight had started out.

"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" A voice yelled. It was Miss Yamamoto, she was looking beyond pissed. "I don't have time for this, you should know better especially you Kaiba." she yelled. "Both of you have detention after school today."

"But I have work after school today!" Jou protested.

"I have to go to my company, I don't have time for detention."

"Too bad...be there or it get doubled, now if you excuse me I have to find out who soaked the cheerleaders." Then she walked off.

"Damn it!" They both Shouted.

_End of Flash Back!_

" Wow seems like your target has attitude." Bakura chuckled.

"He'll be mine soon enough." Kaiba said, sounding confident.

"That or he'll hate you." Atem said.

Kaiba face turn serious "That won't happen I won't let it!"

"You will have no control." Yami chirped in.

"Damn my PRIDE! " Kaiba yelled.

...

In the other class room

"Lunch was fun" Yugi giggled.

"Well, Well looks like Yugi has a crush." Malik chuckled.

"Hush now Malik." Yugi said. A deep crimson blush spreading across his face.

"ACHOO."

Yugi, Heba, Ryo and Malik jumped.

"Wow Jou that was a loud snee-" Yugi started. When..

"ACHOO" Jou sneezed again.

"You feeling okay Jou?" Ryo asked.

"I feel fine, annoyed but fine!" Jou said.

"Maybe someone's talking about you." Heba giggled.

"I bet you it's that Kaiba, complainin he got detention coz of me." Jou said. (Well he was half right)

"Hey least you arn't alone in detention, I got it to." Malik laughed.

"Yeah but I got work to go to." Jou said.

"I got a plan." Malik said as he leaned over and whispered in Jous ear.

"I like it!" Jou yelled. The rest of the people in the class room stopped arranging their desks back to normal, to stare. The five fell silent.

The bell rang for class to start again, the teacher walked in and started the lesson. All through class the five boys sat with a smile on their faces.

...

After School

"See ya later Jou, Malik" Heba ,Yugi and Ryo said as they left the class room to go home.

"Yeah see ya later." Jou said.

"Leave already" Grumbled Malik.

The two boys stood up and left to the direction of the detention room. Once there the stood in front the door and grumbled before entering. At the back for the room Kaiba and Marik sat just staring at them.

"Sit down and be quiet" Miss Yamamoto said. She was reading her book not really bothering.

Jou and Malik sat down and started whispering to each other. Kaiba and Marik just watched them, wondering what they were talking about. When ...

"Miss" Jou yelled. "Malik not feeling well I'm gonna take him to the nurse."

"Very well, I do expect you to hurry up and come back." She said turning her attention back to her book.

"Sure Miss."Jou said almost laughing.

Marik and Kaiba watched as Jou carried Malik out. They saw the smirk plastered on Malik face as they left the room. They couldn't help it, the teacher had been duped.

"Clever Buggers" Marik laughed.

"Ha , now I don't know about you but I wanna leave" Kaiba said.

"Yeah but how?" Marik asked.

Kaiba stood up and walked to the door, the teacher to entranced in her book to noticed.

"Now then I am leaving." Kaiba said.

"Hey wait for me" Marik said. And with that they left.

...

**HuntforNemo: I am writing this while watching Peter Pan, YEAH not the smartest thing to do.**

**Yugi: Agreed. Now write the other chapters.**

**HuntforNemo: Yeah I know but I am thinking of the next chapters I did say, it was gonna have some tea bashing. So I am thinking of how to work with it.**

**Heba: Damn some1 to ruin my happiness.**

**HuntforNemo :Rate nice and other stuff**

**Mokuba: No flames.**


	3. Chapter 3 It's Sunday

**HuntforNemo: I am back. God it's a good day**

**Marik: Woo Hoo **

**Malik: You both seem happy...why?**

**HuntforNemo: I got my laptop taken off me cause I got detention.**

**Marik: I am in a happy mood.**

**Malik: SOOO... you wrote a story about detention and then got it yourself.**

**HuntforNemo: Yeah yeah I own nothing.**

**...**

This take place on the Sunday. I couldn't really think of anything else for the school until this is over

...

It was a Sunday, the weather was warm and the forecast said no rain. It was also the day Heba and Atem were going to the museum.

"Yugi...Yugi awake up!" Heba yelled happily.

"...five more...minuets...Grandpa..." Yugi said, not even bothering to open his eyes.

"No I need help deciding what to wear to the museum..." Heba stated.

Yugi giggled and then sat up in his bed. "Why do you care about what you wear to the museum?"

coz...errrr...I...don't...wanna...look stupid." Heba said, his face was easy to read. He cared on what Atem would think of him.

Yugi giggled again, only harder. "I don't think Atem would judge you... But don't go in your orange jumper, it's hideous.

"Hey...you got me that." Heba protested.

Yugi lost it and burst out laughing."Okay I'm hungry, we can solve your matter after we eat."

Hebas stomach betrayed him as it let out a rumble" Yeah I guess you're right."

The both boys walked down stair to see their grandfather sitting by the table. He has a cup of tea in one hand and a newspaper in the other. He looked up and saw his grandson staring at him smiles on both their faces.

"Hey grandpa. Sleep well?" Heba asked

"I slept good mu boy." Soloman said. He got up and started cooking while Yugi and Heba thanked him and sat down.

Soloman wouldn't let them cook, not ever. They were making him a birthday dinner but things got out of control and Soloman got a new kitchen.

After Heba and Yugi finished eating what Soloman had made them, they ran upstairs to help Heba chose his clothes for the day.

"So you seem excited over going to the museum." Yugi said.

"Yeah, why shouldn't I?"Heba snapped.

"Don't snap at me." Yugi snapped back. "Just answer me one thing"

"What?" Heba asked, but deep down regretted asking.

"Do you like Atem."

Heba face turned a deep shade of pink and lost eye contact with Yugi. "Well ... I...don't...hate ...him." Heba said. "It is too early to say. I only met him on Tuesday."

"Love can bloom at anytime." Yugi said smirking. "If it helps I might like Yami."

"Sorta." Heba said. "Will you tell Yami how you feel."

"...Nope..." Yugi finally said.

"Why not?" Heba said.

"Coz I don't want a broken heart so young." Yugi said back.

"Yugi you have problems but I can understand where you are coming from." Heba said. _"Yugi is to wise for his own good."_ Heba thought.

"So you gonna kiss him today?" Yugi said smiling like a mad man.

Heba through a pillow at him "Get out "mumbled Heba. Yugi left the room laughing so hard he couldn't breathe. " Brothers"

...

The time was 10:30, Heba was meant to meet Atem at the museum know but was running late. He was running round the corner but slowed down as he saw the museum getting closer.

"HEYY!" Heba yelled, when he caught sight of Atem. "SORRY I'M LATE." walking closer to Atem.

"It's fine lets go." Atem said grabbing Heba and pulling him to the ticket booth, to show him their tickets. While the whole time they were being watched by two men in disguises.

"They seem happy" One voice said hiding in the bushes.

"Yup shall we go in and continue spying." Another said.

"Sounds awesome...Hey wait up."

As Atem and Heba stared at the artefact while making do with small talk, the disguised men talked talking about how cute they looked together.

"Hey look over there" Heba yelled. "There is a statue of Horus, the god of the sky."

"Awesome, body of a man yet the head of a hawk." Atem pitched in.

After the Two boys plus stalkers had visited the whole museum, they decided to get something to eat.

"Where do you wanna go to eat then?" Atem asked Heba.

"Hmm Burger World." Heba replied.

"Okay then. Let's go."

"My god don't these to ever stop walking." One of the stalkers said.

"I know it's been forever wait they're going into Burger World. Let's go."The other said.

Inside Burger World

"It's great to sit down" Heba said stretching his legs under the table.

"Agreed, we walked around without sitting down all day." Atem said.

"Hi Welcome to Burger World may I take your order." A waitress asked.

Both boys decided to get Burger, Fries and drinks. As they waited on their order to come, they talked about school, their friends mostly Jou and Kaiba. It was Just friendly small talk.

The stalkers watched and smirked at the two.

"WOW they got on great, little weird there talking about different people but great." One said.

"Yeah, I'm hungry lets order." The other said.

"Sure" They ordered the same as Atem and Yugi but the drinks were different.

"Milkshakes are the best."

"Agreed."

Back at the other table their talk had turned to their own brothers.

"So what do you think of your own brother and Yugi." Heba asked after drink his Cola.

"What do you mean by that?"Atem questioned.

"Quit joking, I know you Know" Heba hinted.

"Nothing gets past you." Atem laughed. "Yes it's obvious they like each other, maybe they should confess."

"Yup maybe they will understand that at a later date." Heba chuckled.

"Damn it about time to head home, here I can walk you." Atem said.

"Sure lets go."

They went up to the waitress talked for a bit then left. The same waitress came over to the two men in disguises. Their faces looked a shade of deep crimson.

"This is from the men that just left." She said. She handed then a bill and walked off.

There was a message written on the bill, it said;

_Dear Yami and Yugi_

_Following us all day was not cool, so to pay us back we are gonna let you 2 deal with our bill. We hope we helped you clear up any misunderstanding you had_

_Best of wishes Atem and Heba._

Yami looked up at Yugi , who was embarrassed to say the least.

"Is it true Yugi?" Yami asked.

Yugi just nodded to embarrassed to look Yami in the eyes. Right before Yami was going to speak, Yugi stood up and ran out of the door.

"YUGI WAIT!" Yami shouted. He was just about to chase him when a waiter came up to him and told him to pay the bill He paid and then ran after Yugi.

After an hour of searching for Yugi, Yami gave up. He didn't know where Yugi lived so he couldn't visit. He walked to the Park and sat on a bench. It had gotten late, he would have to talk to Yugi at school.

"Damn I'm gonna kill Atem." he said.

*BANG*

"_what the"_ he thought when...

*BANG*

Curious he walked over to where the sound was coming from. He ran through some bushes till he got to a clearing. That is when he saw Marik, Malik and Bakura playing with fireworks. Ryo was sitting by a tree staring up at the now showing stars.

"What the hell is happening here!" Yami shouted.

"FIREWORKS DUHHH" yelled both Marik and Malik.

"I can see that but why?" Yami asked.

"I can answer that."Ryo chirped in

"Go ahead."

"Well, Bakura wanted to go to a movie, so I agreed. We could only get tickets for the late showing though. So when we were walking down the street, we ran into Marik and Malik. They were carrying Fireworks and it caught Bakuras interest, I tagged along and Bing Bang Boom we are here." Ryo explained.

"Okay that explains you, what about you two?" He questioned Marik and Malik.

"Do you wanna know?" Marik said.

"No not really." Yami said. "Anyway Ryo do you know where Yugi lives."

"Yes I do but why do you wanna know." Ryo's turn to question.

"Coz I made him upset and I wanna apologize." Yami said ashamed.

"Way to go" Bakura said.

"Anyway he live at Kame Game shop." Ryo said.

"K thanks Ryo." Yami said quickly leaving.

"All grown up I see." Marik said.

"Oh shut up." Malik said nudging him, so he fell over.

"Hey not cool man."

Bakura and Malik burst out laughing and Ryo sat there drifting off to sleep.

Back with Yami, he was running to Kame Game Shop. He went to the door and Knocked loudly.

"I am going hold your horses." A voice grumbled. "Yes young man."

"Hello sir is Yugi here I need to talk to him." Yami said sounding desperate.

"Wait right here YUGI THE DOOR." the old man yelled.

"Who is it? A familiar voice said.

"Doesn't matter it is the door for you, not me." He chuckled leaving the door wide open for Yugi to close.

"Who is it? I am comin- Yami!" Yugi yelled really surprised.

"Yes and I am here coz u were rude to me." Yami said,

"How so? Yugi asked almost afraid.

"You never let me finish." Yami said. "I was goin' to say I like you too Yugi and would love for you to go out with me." Yamis face was a bright pink or maybe even pinker if that's possible.

Yugi stared speechless in case this was a dream or a joke. "Is this a Joke?" Yugi asked.

Yami seemed a little hurt "No this is not a joke, I mean every word I said."

Yugis face was burning hot and his face a very deep crimson. "If you like too, that would be wonderful."

"YES!" screamed Yami and in the excitement picked Yugi up and swirling him around.

"AWWW" Soloman said peeking out from behind Yugi. "That's wonderful Yugi, I hope you'll be happy and You young man if you make Yugi cry I swear that"

"Okay grandpa I think he gets it." Yugi interrupted.

"I shall promise not to make Yugi cry." Yami said

" Finally" two voices behind then say. "We thought you wouldn't get together."

"You set it up Heba and Atem I guess" Yami and Yugi said.

"We can continue this tomorrow" Soloman said. "It's too late."

"Sure see ya tomorrow Yami" Yugi said. as he ran upstairs squealing.

" See ya Aibou ." Yami said walking ahead to let his brother talk with Heba.

"It was fun today" Heba said.

"Yup we should do this more often." Atem said.

This statement made Heba blush at the thought of spending more time with Atem. "Sure why not, Your fun to hang around."

"As are You." Atem said blushing also.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow at school." Heba said."Bye."

"Yup bye." Atem said both the door closed. "HEY YAMI WAIT UP." Atem called out.

Else where

"Hey Malik." Marik asked.

"Yes." Marik said staring at the stars.

"Do you wanna go out with me?"

Malik turned his head to face the spiky hair boy. "You know something?"

"What?" Marik asked nervously.

"I really would like to go out with you." Malik said nuzzling his head into Marik shoulder. "I really would." was the last words he said before falling asleep.

Feeling mega proud of himself, he got up picked up Malik and carried him to his home. (Not for what you are thinking geez later chapters people)

_"I love this Day" _Marik thought to himself

**...**

**HuntforNemo: Hahahaha I'm tired you guys finish off.**

**Horus: Being an Egyptian god is awesome.**

**Heba: AWESOME.**

**Yugi: PLZ leave we need to finish off.**

**Kaiba: You loser are taking too long Rate nice or not I will sue or bribe you with these cookies.**

**HuntforNemo: One Job. You had one job apart for you Kaiba bribing people always works.**

**Mokuba: No flames unless we know how to make smores**


	4. Chapter 4 Monday

**HuntforNemo: I have let myself down.**

**Malik: She started another story.**

**Marik: She cheated on us.**

**HuntforNemo: Hush. the others don't need to know.**

**Yugi: Know what.**

**HuntforNemo: I don't own anything *Runs away***

**...**

Monday had arrived and Yugi was in a super happy mood. Well who wouldn't be after the person they liked asked him to be his boyfriend. Heba was happy for his brother but Yugi was always smiling and it was getting annoying.

"Hey Yugi don't your cheeks hurt?" Heba asked.

"Why would they." Yugi giggled.

"You have been smiling none stop since last night."

"I have, didn't notice."

Heb sighed in defeat. Yugi was happy and Heba loved seeing him happy especially since their parents passed away ten years ago.

"We should go." Yugi said. "I don't wanna be late for school."

Heba was snapped back from his thoughts."Yeah we should." He picked up his school bag and walked to the door. "Bye grandpa."

"See ya after school boys" Soloman yelled from the other room. "Good luck Yugi."

Yugi blushed at that last comment while Heba laughed.

"You too Heba." Soloman called." What's his name Atem."

"Grandpa!" Heba yelled. This time Heba blushed and Yugi laughed.

Heba and Yugi walked out of the house and in the direction of the school. They only made small talk, they knew what was in each other lives. Before they even knew it, they were almost at school.

"HEBA, YUGI!"Jou called out. "HURRY UP!"

Heba and Yugi ran to were Jou and Ryo were. They were wandering where Malik was, he wasn't with Jou or Ryo.

"Hey Jou, Ryo...Where's Malik?" Heba asked.

"Oh well that...I walked to school with him but he saw Marik and ran to him." Ryo said. "Though they did start an intense 'make-out session in front of me...so I walked ahead."

"That guys got guts."Jou said. "But if you think about it, he would be the one who would ,make-out in public."

Heba, Ryo and Yugi all nodded, they started walking to class.

"By the way guys." Heba spoke, "Yugi got a boyfriend." Yugi started blushing like mad.

"Really who?" Jou asked full of curiosity. He had stopped walking, so had Ryo, to stare at Yugi.

"...Errr...Hehe...Yami Motou." Yugi said, turning deeper shade of red, if even possible.

"Can't really say I'm surprised." Jou said. "I saw the way you two looked at each other it was obvious."

Heba and Ryo agreed and started walking to class again.

"Before I forget.." Ryo suddenly said. "There's gonna be a new transfer student, coming into our class."

"Really, I wonder if it's a boy or girl?" Yugi asked still red, like a cherry.

"I hope a boy." Heb said.

"Yeah I hear you, we have to many girls in are class and they are annoying with their squealing." Jou pointed out. "Let's just get to class and find out."

**...**

"Yami and Atem had sat down at their desks, Yami grinning to himself and Atem wondering if the wind had changed and that's why Yami never stopped grinning. Of course he knew the real reason.

"Hey, idiot grinning why you so happy." Kaiba asked from behind them.

"Because.." Yami said annoyed at his remark. "Yugi agreed to go out with me."

"He what?!" Bakura asked suddenly appearing from behind Atem.

"Holy shit Bakura...where the hell did you come from." Atem half yelled.

"Not now." Bakura said, pushing past Atem wanting to know the details, he would be damned if Yami won the bet. "Tell me the truth."

"Yup it's the truth, Yugi greed." Yami grinned. "Buuuttt we still haven't kissed yet so the bet is still on."

"Anyway." Kaiba butted in. "Where the psycho?"

"I haven't any idea." Bakura said. He walked over to his seat and sat down feet on the desk, not caring if the teacher came in at any moment.

The door opened and in came Yugi, Heba, Ryo and Jou. Yugi went over to Yami, to greet him a good morning but suddenly got shy and pulled Heba along with him.

Jou went to his desk, as did Ryo. Jou put his head in the desk and it looked like he fell asleep while Ryo pulled out a book to read. Bakura decided he would go over and talk to Ryo.

"Hey Ryo." Bakura said. "What'cha reading?"

"Moby Dick." Ryo said, not looking up from his book.

"Don't bother." Malik said walking in the classroom grinning like a mad man. Marik right behind him with a smirk.

"Oh and why's that?" Bakura asked.

"He won't listen...He doesn't talk to anyone when he is reading a book. Just the way he is."

"Hn fine." Bakura said. "See ya Ryo." All Bakura got in return was a slight nod. "Anyway Marik come up the back we need to talk." Marik nodded and made his way over to the back of the room, Bakura looked over at Ryo one more time and walked over. "Yami, Atem and Kaiba we need to talk." Bakura said while walking past them.

"Kay, be right back Yugi." Yami said standing up.

"OK Heba lets go." Yugi replied. Heba waved at Atem and walked with his brother. Once they had walked out of hearing distance Bakura spoke up.

"Right Marik, I want to know what happened."

"Well I sorta won the bet." He said smirking. "Forgot I was even in a bet, but won it none the less."

"Oh HELL NO." Atem said. " No way am I gonna do anything the psycho says." Atem said backing away, Marik had an evil smirk plastered on his face.

"Well I was gonna make you wear a-." Marik started but was cut off by Kaiba.

"We got a new transfer student coming into our class."

Yami, Atem, Bakura ad Marik listened with interest. Marik not even caring he got cut off, more people means more torture, he meant pranks.

"A girl called Anzu Mazaki, No criminal records, family is pretty plain." Kaiba continued. " Looks arn't bad, if you like plain girls, all in all, not worth my time."

"Damn she better not be another crazed fan girl." Yami grumbled.

"Agreed." Atem said. "I can't handle another one, granted the girls seem to have calmed down, wonder why, but I can't handle another screaming fan girl." Atem ranted. "Besides I'm gonna focus all my efforts on Heba."

"Yeah Yeah shut up all read-" Yami said when the bell interrupted him.

As if on cue the teacher walked in and told everybody to shut up. "Okay now lest meet our new student Anzu Mazaki."

"Hi it's nice to meet you all" Anzu said. In a sweet innocent voice. She looked around the class until she stop at the five boys at the back. _"My God they, most the two weird hair ones, are gorgeous. _" I am Anzu Mazaki and I like having_ 'fun'_" She said while winking in Yami direction.

"Okay Miss Mazaki sit down next to Yugi." The teacher said.

Anzu walked over and said hello. "Hey Yugi was it." Yugi nodded. "Well I'm just new here ,duhh, and I want to know if the guys up the back their are single."

"Well Yami, is in a relationship with...me." He said the last part as a whisper but she heard it anyway. At this she was annoyed. She only just met Yugi and couldn't stand him.

"Which one is Yami?" Anzu asked sweetly.

"Oh he's the one with the same hair as me, then there is his twin brother Atem, who has a tan. Bakura is the one with white hair, Kaiba is the one with the icy cold glare and Marik is the one grinning like a psycho path." Yugi explained. "Marik is dating Malik and It looks like Atem has an eye for my brother Heba as does it look like Bakura has for Ryo and Kaiba I'm not sure he' always fighting with Jou."

"Okay so who is your brother and Ryo and Malik?"

"Right Heba is over there he's my twin only he got a tan. Ryo is the one sitting by the window with white hair reading a book. Malik should be easy to spot he is currently aiming a spit ball at the teacher and Jou is the blonde with his head on the desk asleep more or less."

"Okay thank you, so they're not single ,figures." Anzu said sounding disappointed. '_Well_ _they're not single yet, these guys are hot and Kaiba seems to be that young CEO all over the new he's gotta be rich.' _Anzu chuckled, which creeped out Yugi sitting beside her. _'I always get my guy or in this case guys_.'

Yami, Atem, Bakura, Kaiba and Marik got creepy feeling all of a sudden, they shrug it off thinking it was someone watching them, wouldn't be the first.

**...**

**HuntforNemo: Sorry I am so late, but I got place to go and people to see, sounds weird.**

**Malik: Hurry up with the next one**

**HuntforNemo: Yeah Yeah by the way read my new one out It called 'It's all changing.' A SasuNaru fic. Any way please review no flames.**


End file.
